Below the Belt
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Sneak peek of a new story. Orochimaru made a big mistake, there's a reason no one provokes Uchiha Itachi, especially if it involves his dear otouto. It brings deadly consequences. Rather OOC, if you count Itachi's behavior as being odd for the situation.


***falls over laughing* Because an overprotective Itachi is the awesomest thing ever XD**

**Sneak peek of my future, un-named story and its sequel (crazy how I already know that it'll have a sequel, right? XD), I will post an A/N at the end of this to let everyone know when it's out, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* this is getting old, I don't own it, okay? *scowl***

**XxX**

Orochimaru made a fatal mistake.

An oh so very fatal mistake.

"Touch my brother again and next time I'll murder you!!! You know what? Fuck that! I'll do it right now!!!"

Several members of Akatsuki were desperately holding the pissed seventeen year-old back, after he had just finished landing a very sharp punch on his jaw, efficiently dislocating it at once. Kisame had him by the shoulders and neck, Hidan had one arm, while Deidara latched into the other, Kakuzu used his strings and his own strength on holding him down by the waist, while Sasori used his chakra strings in an attempt to cease the enraged Uchiha's movements, while Konoha reinforcements stared in awe. Of course, they were having trouble, and you can't really blame them.

...

Holding down a pissed Uchiha was like keeping 100,000,000 ItaSasu fangirls away from a small stack of very steamy yaoi doujishins.

Okay... odd thought there...

...

Akatsuki had made a temporary alliance with Konoha, all for the sake of eliminating the snake bastard, retrieving their missing ring and retrieving the kidnapped Sasuke. They had done fairly well, until Orochimaru decided to poke some fun at Itachi and give the younger Uchiha a playful, but perverted lick to the cheek.

...

As you can imagine, all hell broke loose.

Literally.

...

By the time Kohoha reinforcements got to the area they had heard war going on, they were met with the comical sight of a pissed seventeen year-old sitting on and promptly beating the crap out of the powerful Snake Sannin, while the famed Akatsuki organization were trying to pull him off from the mangled body. Now, Kabuto was rapidly scurrying over to his master, trying to heal the many fractured ribs and broken bones, as the evil organization tried hard to keep Itachi in place.

"Calm down!" Kakashi called out, not wanting to get involved, until Sasuke spoke up, Tsunade having already checked him over for any open wounds. "Don't even try, once Nii-san gets mad, he _really_ gets mad."

Just then, Akatsuki finally managed to pull the fuming Itachi a foot backwards, and Orochimaru responded by standing rather weakly, being supported by Kabuto. Despite being half-beaten to death, he continued to poke fun. "Kukukuku." he laughed feebly, an arm drawn across his torso at the twinge of pain that snuck up on him, "Just you wait Itachi-kun," insert a tick mark from the Uchiha here, "I'll get your precious little brother soon enough,"

Then another fatal mistake broke in, in the form of the sentence being finished in a whisper from the Sannin's mouth, meant only for the older Uchiha to hear.

"and then I'll ravage him like there's no tomorrow."

...

_**CRACK**_

...

Silence engulfed everyone, the color draining from their faces.

"Oh my-" Tsunade started, gaping in horror as quite a few shinobi copied her reaction simutaneously.

"Dear God!" Kakashi cried out, while Sasuke's hands flew up to his mouth to cover his shock. However, it was Hidan who broke the eeire silence.

"ITACHI YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! THAT'S KICKING BELOW THE FUCKING BELT!!! LITERALLY!!!!"

**XxX**

**A/N: *crackles* I'm evil XD But yes, this little bit will most likely be a scene in the sequel, I haven't decided how things will go along yet. If anyone's curious as to how things will go along, PM me if necessary, and I'll tell you about the plot, yes? :D**

**Review! Before Itachi kicks you below the belt *falls over laughing* XD**


End file.
